This is the second resubmission of application which is an investigation of clinical outcomes for 80 patients treated for Early Childhood Caries (ECC). In the proposed descriptive study, clinical outcomes are defined in terms of longitudinal oral health, at an exam at six and twelve months after treatment for ECC. No further clinical caries and low levels of mutans streptococci at the post-treatment examination will constitute a positive clinical outcome. Negative outcomes will include high mutans streptococci level with no further decay, and further decay regardless of mutants streptococci level. These measures go beyond the usual definition of successful restorative treatment both temporally, by including follow-ups status and qualitatively, by incorporating measures of mutans streptococci, an etiologic component of ECC. The project will describe patterns related to positive and negative clinical outcomes to epidemiological perspective using data derived from a questionnaire that will be administered in an interview setting. Patients who have had ECC treatment will be described in terms of: a) extent of caries present and oral mutans streptococci level (this defines whether the outcome is positive or negative); b) behaviors: successful cessation of bottle use, fluoride use and frequency of snacking, child's sleep patterns, temperament; c) parental factors: dental knowledge, attitudes and self-described oral health, education level, ethnic identity, daycare arrangements, attitude toward trying to make changes or assume new responsibilities. This research is intended as a pilot study to generate further hypotheses.